Human Nature
by keoo19
Summary: She says it's love, but he says they can't be platonic. That it's just Human Nature. SongFic- Human Nature. KakaSaku


_Tribute to MJ's Human Nature. Songfic. KakaSaku. _

**Human Nature**

* * *

><p><em>Looking out, across the nighttime. The city winks a sleepless eye. Hear her voice. Shake my windows. Sweet seducing sighs. <em>

"Mhm." He heard her sigh into his chest. He pulled her closer. Her eyes groggily opened.

"Hey," He whispered into her pink hair. She wrapped her arms around him.

_Get me out, into the nighttime. Four walls won't hold me tonight._

"You want to walk me home? It's getting late." He nodded in reply as she got up with the covers wrapped around her. He reached down to pick up her clothes and handed them to her while facing the wall. He pulled up his jonin pants and threw a shirt on.

"I'm done." He watched her walk towards his door to put on her sandals. He followed her. When he was done slipping on his sandals, he opened the door and walked out after her. He went down a few steps before stopping.

_If this town, is just an apple. Then let me take a bite._

He saw her staring at him. He walked the short steps towards her and laid his head in her neck. She turned it to give him better access. She felt little nibbles from her shoulder blade to her chin. He ghosted a kiss there. Then they continued to walk. She thought about the inevitable conversation. The one that was sure to come.

_If they say why, why? Tell 'em that it's Human Nature. Why, why, does he do me that way? If they say why, why? Tell 'em that it's Human Nature. Why, why, does he do me that way?_

It was late; they were the only ones out. It was the time where the streetlights were turning off and the pubs ushered out their last late customers. But not tonight. Tonight was quiet. They walked along in a comfortable silence.

He stole quick glances at her. When she caught his gaze, she smiled that bright smile of hers.

_Reaching out, to touch a stranger. Electric eyes are everywhere. See that girl, she knows I'm watching. She likes the way I stare._

That smile when her eyes sparkled and her teeth gleamed. Her whole face lit up. It was different from what she felt inside.

_If they say why, why? Tell 'em that it's Human Nature. Why, why, does he do me that way? If they say why, why? Tell 'em that it's Human Nature. Why, why, does he do me that way?_

It wasn't a very long walk from his house to hers. When they got there they both stood at her steps. When she looked up at him again, her eyes had lost their sparkle.

"Why?" She said.

"Why?" He repeated, unsure of what she was asking.

"Why do you continue to do this to me?" Her eyes were filled with pain. It wasn't the first time they've had this conversation.

"Sakura," He said in an exasperated tone.

"No, Kakashi. You lead me on. You make me fall in love with you. Then you continue to tell me, 'This won't last' or 'It's not love, its lust'. I'm lost. I don't know what you're trying to tell me with these mixed signals. You sleep with me continuously, and yet you tell me that it's still just physical attraction." She let go of a breath that she had been holding. But she kept his gaze. He paused before answering.

"It's Human Nature. We're attracted to each other. _Drawn_ to each other physically. You're not really in love with me, Sakura. You're at a point where, your lust feels real, but in the end, it just shapes up to be attraction." She heard the doubt in his voice.

"How many times are we going to do this dance? Your theories, they're getting old."

_I like living this way, I like loving this way._

"That's just my way of life, Sakura. I'm not ready to settle down. I like living this way." _'I love you, Sakura.' _He thought to himself. _'But I know I'll break your heart.'_

She looked away and started to fish for her keys.

_Looking out, across the morning. The city's heart begins to beat._

"Sunrise, huh?" She said, still not facing him. Instead she stared at the orange glow illuminating the horizon. "That's always about the time you leave me."

_Reaching out, I touch her shoulder. I'm dreaming of a street._

His hand went to her shoulder, but she flinched away. He let his hand drop and thought back to the simpler times. The times when she would agree with him. When she was the one who assured him that it's only physical attraction. But now it's come to the point where, even if he tries to convince himself that, it doesn't have the same ring to it that it used to.

_If they say why, why? Tell 'em that it's Human Nature. Why, why, does he do me that way?_

"Why?" He said.

"Why?" She repeated.

"Why do you insist on loving me?" She turned to look at him. Disbelief clouding her eyes. Then they saddened.

"It doesn't matter, does it? I'm still going to come back tonight, and then tomorrow morning, you'll deny me again, won't you?" She jiggled her key into the keyhole. "Then I'll have the same feeling I always have when you try to diagnose my heart."

"And what's that?"

"Pain." And with that, she opened her door and clicked it softly shut behind her.

_If they say why, why? Tell 'em. Why, why, does he do me that way?_

"Human Nature he says." She pondered all his theories. They were all still excuses to her. She knows she loved him; she's never felt this way with another man. She loves how they sneak around and how they steal secret glances at each other when no one else is looking. She loves his hair, and his droopy eye. His book, and the way he slouches. She loves the way he holds her at night. The way he makes love to her. The way he whispers sweet nothings in her ear and kisses her brow. How he inhales her scent when he thinks she's asleep, and pulls her closer to him. She loves him, the jaded man. The one with all the secrets and the painful background. For all that he is and isn't. But he still can't see that. She sighed and sat at her doorway.

_If they say why, why? _

"Why does he keep doing this to me?" She whispered.

_Why, why, does he do me that way?_

"I tell him that I love him, and he backs off like a coward. Great choice in men, Sakura."

_If they say why, why? Tell 'em. Why, why, does he do me that way?_

"Why?" She said while burying her face in her hands.

"Why? Because I'm afraid." Her head shot up to see him sitting on the arm of her couch.

_If they say why, why? Tell 'em. Why, why, does her do me that way?_

"I'm afraid of what you do to me. How you make me feel, Sakura. I can't say that a woman has done that to me before." Sakura, still shocked, said nothing.

_If they say why, why?_

"I feel as though I'm going to break your heart. And that'll tear me apart. I can't just be satisfied with physical attraction anymore, Sakura. I—" She was there with her arms around his neck. She kissed him.

"You, the man who copied a thousand jutsu, pushed me away because you were scared?"

"Kakashi, I love you. And if I ever feel like you're going to break my heart, I'll tell you…with my fists." He chuckled.

"I love you, Sakura." Then she smiled that smile again. The smile that was just for him.

_Why, why? Does he do me that way?_

'_So he falsely led me on because he was scared. The prick.'_ She thought as she kissed him again.

"I'm going to like…" Her eyes met his expectantly.

_I like living this way._

"Living this way." She smiled as he held her.

"Me too." She said.

And they stayed like that. Kakashi found that he just couldn't live without her anymore.

Sakura had found that out a while ago.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed! <em>

_R.I.P._

_-Keoo19_


End file.
